


The Family Structure of the Emperor Penguin

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Written for Nygmobblepot WeekDay 6: Mayor & Chief of Staff





	The Family Structure of the Emperor Penguin

In the chaos that had followed the downfall of the Falcone family for the final time, Oswald had once again established himself as the head of the criminal underworld. The Emperor Penguin had returned, but his Pax Penguina remained a thing of the past. The chaos from the fallout of Jerome’s master plan had torn the city apart and caused it to descend into madness. Yet Oswald and Edward had done quite well for themselves, becoming the last pillar of organized crime in a city with no rules left. The Van Dahl mansion was suitably removed from the city, such that Edward and Martin would be safe when Oswald went into the city. 

Apart from his Lounge—which was such a well-oiled machine by now that it practically ran itself—Oswald had also secured the position of Mayor once more. With Gotham in the mess it’s in, his office makes him judge, jury, and executioner regarding all of the city’s affairs, due to the continued state of emergency. Such a condition is perfect for him to maintain absolute control, particularly since he’d been Jerome’s top pick for the job. He had faced no opposition from him regarding his organization of Gotham’s tatters. Apparently, the young man likes his “style”. 

As before, Edward has enlisted himself as Oswald’s chief of staff. To occupy his time, he prefers to stay home and tutor Martin himself, rather than risk going into the city for his schooling. He can perform the majority of his duties from home just as well, and the staff that still work in City Hall know to treat a ringing phone the same way they would as if Edward himself had walked into the room. Occasionally, Edward would go on what they referred to as ‘excursions’. This ranged from theft to ‘pointless’ misdirection intended to confound the GCPD. As if they didn’t already have their hands full. Of course, it wasn’t entirely pointless. There always had to be stakes, in order to garner their interest and attention. And if Oswald’s bigger moves always happened to correlate with his partner’s schemes, well, it could of course be explained away by coincidence (if there were any such thing as that).

Oswald is drawn to the living room by the sound of Edward’s big band records playing. He leans in the doorway, smiling fondly at the sight before him. Edward and Martin appear to be dancing.

Martin is balanced on Edward’s feet, his striped socks fitting neatly over Edward’s plain black ones. Edward walks him in a circle, almost waddling with the way their position forces him to move. They hold onto each other’s elbows, Martin giggling every time Edward raises his feet. It’s the most noise Oswald has ever heard the boy make. Something about the image strikes Oswald to the core. Here are the two most important people in Oswald’s life, the source of all his joy. This is everything he’s been waiting for. 

Family. 

Acceptance. 

Love. 

He thinks about the engagement ring on Edward’s finger, the promise it denotes. Oswald knows, he just _knows_ that he has no choice but to marry this man and keep him forever. Penguins mate for life, after all.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asks, stepping into the room. 

“Not at all,” Edward says, gesturing to Martin. Oswald takes his hands, Martin stepping up on his feet while Edward changes the record. The music plays, and he moves, walking Martin around in time with the music. It’s murder on his leg, but one endures such things for love. 

“Did you know that male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet?” Oswald asks Martin, glancing over at Edward to ensure that he’s heard. Edward covers his mouth with one hand, eyes watering behind the lenses. Martin seems to sense that the emotional charge in the room has shifted, stepping off Oswald’s feet.

‘I’m going to… check on the chickens,’ he signs, pausing as he makes up a reason to leave the adults alone.

Oswald crosses the distance to his fiancé and immediately wraps an arm around his waist, dragging him close. Edward gasps and then smiles coquettishly at the sudden move, letting Oswald take his hand. Oswald steps off immediately, turning them and gliding across the floor. 

“You’re in a mood,” Edward says, wrapping his arm around Oswald’s shoulders and bringing them chest to chest. Their feet know where to go, where to fit beside one another. It gives them the freedom to look into each other’s eyes, for Oswald to spin Edward under his arm and dip him just at the threshold of what he can handle. Edward has to duck under his arm a little less than usual; he’s not wearing heels today. He pulls Edward back up out of the dip, holds him close. 

“I like it,” Edward decides, playfully nuzzling their noses. “I’m surprised you remember that, what I told you the first time we met.”

“Do you believe in fate?” Oswald asks, cocking his eyebrow. “My love, I remember everything you’ve told me.”

“Who would have guessed that I’m an oracle,” Edward says, laying his cheek on Oswald’s hair as they continue their dance. Oswald hums a vague affirmative, going quiet. 

“What’s small and brown, and has a head and a tail, but no body?” Edward asks, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t know,” Oswald says, not bothering to even try to answer. He wants Edward to tell him. 

“A penny,” Edward says. “For your thoughts?” Oswald holds him a little tighter, kisses his cheek.  

“I can’t stop thinking about how far we’ve come, everything we’ve been through just to end up right… here.” Oswald sighs, brings them to a stop beneath the chandelier. He takes his hand off Edward’s waist, runs a thumb over his cheek. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“You don’t have to,” Edward points out. He’d wanted to tie the knot just as soon as Oswald had slipped the ring onto his finger. He’d informed Oswald that he knew well beforehand he planned to propose, and he’d been _furious_ Oswald had bought the ring almost two months in advance and made him _wait_. Oswald had only just managed to talk him down from a shotgun wedding. Their engagement would be a full year, ending no sooner or later. His mother had told him it was a custom in her family. While neither are sure about the veracity of her statement (perhaps she’d merely wanted to buy herself a year to meddle in her son’s affairs), Oswald nevertheless is going to obey. Edward knows full well he cannot win out against Gertrude’s legacy, and has accepted an honorable defeat. 

“You know what I think,” Oswald says, shrugging. 

“Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you.”  Edward reaches into his jacket, stepping out of Oswald’s arms. “I was researching Hungarian wedding traditions, and I came across one you might enjoy.”

Edward pulls a piece of cloth from his pocket, a rich, deep purple color to the fabric. It’s the size of a—

A handkerchief. 

Eyes misting already, Oswald reaches out with shaky fingers to take hold of it. Embroidered in a corner, in a lighter purple, there’s his signature umbrella. Beneath that, a green question mark hangs off the umbrella’s looped handle. Oswald tightens his hold on the handkerchief, clenching his eyelids shut. 

“What is it?” Edward asks, hands coming up to hold Oswald’s shoulders, soothing over them.

“My father once showed me a handkerchief my mother had given him,” Oswald explains, choking up despite himself. “He kept it all those years… it was the only one of hers I had after they both passed. I can’t help but think how lucky we are that there are no more obstacles between us, nothing holding us back from being with one another freely.” Edward’s bottom lip trembles, then he’s throwing his arms around Oswald and hugging him fiercely. 

“We’re stronger than ever before,” Edward says, whispering urgently. “There isn’t anyone or anything that can keep me away from you. We’re a family now.”

“I don’t exactly have a spectacular history with families,” Oswald said, fingers clenching in the back of Edward’s suit. Nothing could drag him away. Not ever again. 

“Neither do I,” Edward said, “But that’s because they weren’t the right family. It was never meant to be, not forever. We _found_ each other, Oswald, and that’s more powerful than any blood tie. This _will_ be forever, so long as I have any say in it.” Oswald pulls back, enough that he can capture Edward’s lips in an electrifying kiss. Edward cups his face and opens up for him, letting Oswald’s tongue delve inside his mouth. He flicks his own against it, sparks flying from the point of contact. Edward whines and pulls away. 

“Martin is probably waiting for us,” he explains, hands coming to rest delicately on Oswald’s chest. Oswald covers them with his own, squeezing them slightly. 

“Or lurking somewhere and listening in,” Oswald says, throwing his voice towards Martin’s usual hideout. “No idea who he got _that_ from.”

“Hey! I’m not the one who used him as a _spy_ ,” Edward protests.

“Oh, you’re never letting that go, are you?” Oswald says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, maybe for the sake of maintaining our happy marriage…” Edward suggests, winking. 

“Rhetorical question, dear. Forget I asked,” Oswald says, smiling, kissing his jaw. 

“If you sped up the timeline—” Edward insinuates again.

“One _year_ ,” Oswald curtly replies. A sigh.

“ _Fine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. Let me have this. Please drop a comment, especially if you’d like to see more of this.


End file.
